User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 11: Bayonetta vs Anarchy Panty
(Posted to Tumblr on the 30th of Jan 2014, this is the first battle that really hit it off there. My previous battles had like 1-2 notes, and some of them still do, and up to this point, my only Tumblr friends were people I knew. This changed all that. This is the battle that kicked off my Tumblr 'career', which also made me start adding friends and browsing my homepage, which is an experience that changes you as a person. This battle currently has 25 notes.) ---- CYAN'S RAP BATTLES! VS. BEGIN! 'Bayonetta': You’re easier than Beginner’s mode, so I’ll keep this Brief. You’re like the anime version of Ke$ha crossed with Mario and Luigi. On gun skill alone, you’re just not even close to my caliber. I don’t even have to use my hands to turn Purgatory into a Massacre. I was schooled an Umbran Witch. Attended every single Black Mass. Then lived a life like Daten city; A world with no class. Keep faith that my fables are false ‘cuz this clash of fates is fatal! I’ve got a fever now, and the only cure is more dead angels. 'Panty': Devil May Cry called. Their want their gameplay back. You call me easy, but I’m not the one who gets off on torture attacks. You’re too loli-goth to last even a week in D-City. But you’ll soon learn why they call me and my sister ‘Anarchy’. See, we have a system of providing assistance, Then fucking the RRRRRURUS and inspiring resistance. Dividing the opinion of law abiding citizens. Oh, you’re acquiring a fever? We’re prescribing a witch hunt! 'Bayonetta': Let’s talk about Stocking. She’s your sweet-loving sibling, But not that sweet or loving, as she sliced you to ribbon. That probably wasn’t what you had in mind for a climax, But what else could you expect from an ending by Gainax? 'Panty': I was onto some Scanty and Kneesocks level shit when I unearthed this, Your outfit’s made out of your own hair for maximum fanservice. It’s time to switch ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ to ‘Fly Away Now’ For the catfight against this Sonic-sucking Sega cash cow. And lo, from the heavens there did shine a brilliant light, And an Archangel did come forth, to whip these bitches up like Angel Delight. 'Archangel Gabriel': First off, I’ll trash this dirty dishrag from my own corner. You brought disgrace upon Heaven! You went against the order! We’re not letting you back up until you collect enough coins. So get back to ghost-busting and stop chasing men’s loins! And as for Mrs. Lace and leather, you’ve lived a life of pride and sin. Ideally you’d give back every halo of my murdered kin. I don’t care who rocks the most, or who excels at sex or spells. Because in the eyes of the Lord, you’re both deserving of a spot in hell! WHO WON? Bayonetta Panty Archangel Gabriel Category:Blog posts